TKO
The twenty-second episode of Season 7. Summary Eliza is thrown into a whirlwind situation when Olivia shockingly returns to Clearwater looking for a major favor. How much is she willing to do for her former friend she thought was dead? Meanwhile, Moon starts using medical marijuana after her endometriosis returns and starts to feel hopeless for her future. And Tripp and Emily deal with the sexual nature of their relationship. Main Plot Olivia returns to Eliza's doorstep, alive, and asking for a gigantic favor. The two, along with Ethan, then go on an adventure in order to ensure Olivia's financial stability. But with all of the questions and uncertainty, will Eliza go through with Olivia's plans? Sub Plot Moon is very upset when symptoms of her endometriosis return despite her hysterectomy. When her doctor suggests medical marijuana, will she see this as a viable option? Third Plot After a few months of dating, both Tripp and Emily have sex on their minds, but neither wants to bring it up to the other. Will their relationship suffer because of this? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "TKO" by Justin Timberlake. *Olivia makes a cameo appearance in this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Tom Holland' as Jeff Atkin *'Ryan Eggold' as Seth Bell *'Cameron Diaz' as Stephanie Bell *'Chloe Arden' as Emily Gardner *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Kristen Bell' as Karen Jerl *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Ajiona Alexus' as Gia Montello *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman Special Guest Star *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Eliza: What, and I can’t stress this enough, the FUCK! GET READY FOR A TRUE TWIST Olivia: I’m alive… Eliza: This changes everything. Ethan: Eliza, I don’t think we can do this. Eliza: We have to! For her! (Eliza and Ethan are seen hiding in disguise) WITH THE SEASON ALMOST AT AN END Moon: I can’t deal with this anymore. Jamie: You have a viable solution, Moon. Moon: I just thought I wouldn’t still be dealing with this… (Moon is seen with a vial of some substance) THINGS WILL EXPLODE Emily: It’s too embarrassing to talk about. Candace: Oh come on, grow up! The pee pee goes in the vajayjay! Emily: It’s not that simple… Tripp: We can do this, right? (Emily and Tripp are seen awkwardly in bed together) NEW EPISODE “TKO” COMING SOON ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 722a.png 722b.jpg 722c.png |-| Quotes= *Emily: “You make me feel like more of a woman than anyone ever has and now that feeling is all gone.” *Olivia: “I felt like the only option I had was to fake my death, which would finally get everyone’s attention. And in the letter, out everything my mom did. And hopefully with me dead, people would finally take me seriously.” *Ethan: “I don’t think many people can say pissing off the entire PTA for a dead friend who’s not really dead is a sacrifice they’ve made.” *Eliza: “Don’t get all HGTV on my ass!” |-| Music= *Adios Amigos- Grouplove *Open Your Eyes- STRFKR |-| Link= *https://clearwaterhigh.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_722:_TKO Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Eliza Plots Category:Moon Plots Category:Tripp Plots Category:Emily Plots